De instantes y momentos
by Nes.sly
Summary: Momentos decisivos en la vida de Sirius Black. Colección de Drabbles.
1. Gracias a pociones

**Drabble 1: Gracias a Pociones.**

**Disclaimer: **Nada perteneciente al mundo de Harry Potter es mio. Si lo fuera yo sería rica, hablaría ingles y no habría matado unos cuantos personajes pero acabado **otros.**

_**Personajes:** Sirius Black, James Potter._

_Este es el primero de un serie de Drabbles que escribí para un Fest, los primeros ocho drabbles ya están publicados en la comunidad y cuando me ponga al día con los que están allí, primero publicaré los que faltan allí y luego los traeré aquí. No todos los drabbles incluyen los mismos personajes ni tienen el mismo rating, así que decidí colocar como rating principal el T. Pero existen drabbles dentro de esta colección o serie, que tienen rating menor._

_Nota: En el futuro contendrá** slash**. Tenerlo en cuenta._

* * *

><p>Todo empezó en las primeras clases de pociones. Un día el profesor dio instrucciones para que trabajaran en parejas. Como prácticamente ningún alumno conocía a sus compañeros, las parejas se formaron únicamente por distinciones de casas y quién había parecido entretenido durante el festín de bienvenida. Pociones era la primera clase por la cual los de primer año tenían que sobrevivir; algo así como un ritual de iniciación, si logras pasar la primera clase sin explotar tu caldero, entonces sabrás que no eres un completo troll incompetente y mal oliente.<p>

Aunque eso no era algo que preocupara precisamente a un pequeño niño de pelo negro y ojos grises. Él estaba sentado al final del laboratorio de pociones, observando cómo los demás, extremadamente nerviosos, se agrupaban. No es que no le importara salir victorioso de su primera clase, pero es que no deseaba emparejarse con algún niñato idiota y todo pegajoso, con los mocos saliéndose de sus narices y una sonrisa bobalicona plasmada en sus labios. No gracias, él se las podía apañar solito.

—¿Me puedo sentar contigo? —escuchó como alguien, un chico, preguntaba a su lado. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un Gryffindor de pelo indomable y gafas que ocultaban unos cálidos ojos castaños.

Gruñendo en su interior, se limitó simplemente a asentir bruscamente con la cabeza, sin molestarse en modular una respuesta coherente. Él chico de pelo salvaje se sentó en el puesto desocupado y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, sujetando su cabeza con una de sus manos. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto detrás del profesor y no hizo ademán de sacar sus materiales para la poción.

Cuando el profesor vio a todos los alumnos acomodados en sus lugares, blandió su varita y en el pizarrón se escribieron las instrucciones para la poción que realizarían ese día. El chico de pelo azabache, cuyo nombre es Sirius Black, escuchó ausente las indicaciones del profesor y sus consejos para realizar la primera poción. A su lado, él de anteojos sacó sus utensilios para preparas los materiales y una vez que los tenía todos fuera, se giró hacia Sirius y dijo (más bien ordenó):

—¿Vas a ir a buscar los ingredientes de la poción?

Sirius miró al otro de forma desafiante, ¿cómo se atrevía ese debilucho a ordenarle que hacer? Ambos chicos se batieron a duelo con la mirada hasta que un gran estruendo se escuchó más adelante. Un chico de Slytherin había logrado, en los primeros minutos de clases, explotar su caldero.

Risas burlescas, de la mayorría de los alumnos de primer año de Slytherin y Gryffindor, se escucharon en el laboratorio de pociones, pero las más fuertes y escandalosas, eran del par de Gryffindors sentados en la última fila. Una vez que las risotadas perdieron su fuerza y solo pequeñas sacudidas y sonrisas suaves decoraban sus rostros, ambos chicos se miraron con una nueva luz en los ojos.

—Mi nombre es James Potter —dijo como si nada el de gafas, extendiendo su mano hacia el moreno a modo de saludo.

Ojos grises observaron determinadamente la mano ofrecida. En el momento en que James, un tanto resentido, empezó a apartar su ofrecimiento de amistad, su mano fue estrechada.

—Sirus Black

* * *

><p>Muchas Gracias por leer y comentar (los que lo hagan). Si aquí llega alguien que lee alguno de mis otros proyectos, ninguno está abandonado. Sigo trabajando en ellos pero no tengo suficiente tiempo para avanzar lo suficiente. Salgo de clases en unas tres semanas y en realidad ahora debería estar escribiendo un ensayo de ocho paginas o estudiando para las pruebas que tengo la próxima semana.<p>

saludos


	2. pequeños detalles

**Drabble 2: Pequeños detalles.**

****Disclaimer: **Nada perteneciente al mundo de Harry Potter es mio. Si lo fuera yo sería rica, hablaría ingles y no habría matado unos cuantos personajes pero acabado **otros.****

_Personajes: James Potter, Sirius Black._

* * *

><p>Hay algo interesante en la manera en que James hace sus deberes. Él siempre deja todos sus pergaminos y libros regados en el suelo y no en la mesa, como cualquier alumno normal y responsable lo haría. Increíblemente, aunque solo haga un esfuerzo mínimo en sus estudios y en clases este siempre distraído, tonteando con Sirius o planeando nuevas bromas contra los Slytherin, siempre obtiene buenas calificaciones.<p>

Antes de empezar a escribir una redacción James se rasca la cabeza y observa su pergamino con inusual seriedad. Su ceño fruncido hasta que escribe las primeras palabras. Al comienzo, su letra es todo lo ordenada que puede llegar a ser, pero línea tras línea, su rebelde mano se niega a mantener un ritmo constante y armónico. Creando excéntricas curvas irregulares, contorsiones alocadas y salvajes. Sus padres, en un leve intento de mantener cierta tradición, le habían enseñado de pequeño a escribir con una caligrafía elegante, pero ya nada de aquella enseñanza quedaba de esas antiguas lecciones. Ya en las últimas líneas, las palabras eran considerablemente más grandes que antes, intentando cubrir los últimos centímetros que los profesores solicitaban.

James Potter mordisquea su pluma cuando no entiende lo que está leyendo, se forma una sonrisa descarada en sus labios al escuchar los regaños que cierta pelirroja realiza cada vez que él junto a sus amigos le juegan alguna broma a las serpientes. Sus labios se aprietan en una fina línea cuando está enojado, su cuerpo entero se tensa y un pequeño tic se manifiesta en su mano izquierda cuando está furioso.

Sus ojos alegres brillan con picardía después de lograr con éxito una de sus bromas. Su mirada se entristece cada vez que ella, esa testaruda chica, lo rechaza, pero él lo oculta hábilmente.

Nadie nota este tipo de detalles, a nadie realmente le importa, él es un bromista imparable, amigo de todas las casas menos Slytherin. Coqueto empedernido. Jugador estrella de Quidditch, amigo del prefecto de Gryffindor Remus Lupin, quien le ayuda a salirse con la suya. Mejor amigo de Sirius Black, el rebelde hijo mayor de una antigua y oscura familia sangre pura.

Bueno, en realidad estos detalles pasan desapercibidos para todos, menos una persona. Desde el primer día en el que se conocieron Sirius Black ha observado con determinación a su amigo, pendiente de cada gesto. Primero esta atención buscaba algún indicio de desagrado hacia el origen del moreno, alguna muestra de desdén y odio hacia Sirius Black, porque el de ojos grises no podía imaginar la existencia de alguien que no sintiera desagrado hacia su persona, después de todo, el joven Gryffindor se odia a sí mismo por la sangre que corre por sus venas.

Al no encontrar muestras de desprecio en el despreocupado chico, las observaciones de Sirius disminuyeron considerablemente. Pero al avanzar los años, un nuevo impulso de observación nació en el interior del moreno. Él necesitaba saber más sobre el otro. Todo esto, por supuesto, con un fin de conocer perfectamente a su mejor amigo, su hermano. El chico que había abierto sus brazos y su hogar a la oveja negra de la familia Black.

No era posible que este deseo de saber cada detalle del otro tuviera otra razón. Era todo puramente fraternal, nada más; o eso era lo que Sirius se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza antes de dormir.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer y comentar para los que lo hicieron el capítulo pasado. Por si no lo leyeron el drabble pasado, esta historia contendrá slash en el futuro.<p>

nos leemos.


	3. En las noches

**Drabble 3: En las noches.**

******Disclaimer: **Nada perteneciente al mundo de Harry Potter es mio. Si lo fuera yo sería rica, hablaría ingles y no habría matado unos cuantos personajes pero acabado **otros.******

_Personajes: Remus Lupin_

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin es tranquilo, amable y estudioso. Sus amigos son Sirius Black, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew. Su mejor amiga es Lily Evans, una atractiva pelirroja, inteligente y responsable, quien ejerce el papel de prefecta junto a Remus.<p>

Él es la mente teórica detrás de las bromas que los merodeadores juegan a los Slytherin. Es quién realiza los hechizos más complicados o guía a sus amigos cuando realizan búsquedas en la biblioteca para encontrar los mejores encantamientos para sus creaciones. Remus Lupin es quién le miente descaradamente a los profesores cada vez que los otros son los sospechosos principales del caos creado en la escuela.

Él también es quien no comenta nada cuando escucha a James y Sirius entrar al dormitorio a altas horas de la noche. Intentando ahogar sus rizas y no despertar a los otros ocupantes de la habitación. Remus los escucha, porque él es un hombre lobo, pero nunca les confesará que conoce esas escabullidas nocturnas.

En algunas ocasiones, los dos chicos regresan visiblemente ebrios, murmurándose cosas incoherentes el uno al otro. Tan borrachos, que al día siguiente no recuerdan lo que hicieron antes de dormir, junto a la cama del de anteojos.

Remus, consciente de que ellos no recuerdan y que sobrios no admitirían jamás algo así, se queda callado. Esperando el momento en que esos dos se den cuenta de la realidad. Él jamás habría imaginado que la tierna y dulce Lily le diría sí a James, jamás imaginaria lo devastado que se sentiría Sirius el día de la boda y lo conmovido que se sintió cuando sujetó por primera vez el pequeño bultito que era Harry en sus brazos.

Remus jamás habría imaginado el infierno que estaba esperando a su amigo en el futuro.


	4. Malentendido

**Drabble 4: Malentendido.**

******Disclaimer: **Nada perteneciente al mundo de Harry Potter es mio. Si lo fuera yo sería rica, hablaría ingles y no habría matado unos cuantos personajes pero acabado **otros.******

_Personajes: James Potter, Sirius Black._

* * *

><p>Definitivamente los dos estaban ya demasiado grandes para caminar juntos debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. Sus pies se veían si caminaban erguidos, sus movimientos estaban seriamente entorpecidos y escapar de la escena del crimen ahora resultaba muy aparatoso.<p>

Aunque es nunca impedía que se escabulleran durante las noches. No, estos pequeños percances jamás contendrían el espíritu de James Potter y Sirius Black.

Los dos quinceañeros se detuvieron instantáneamente cuando escucharon la voz rasposa y repelente de Filch acercarse por uno de los pasillos.

Sus corazones latían acelerados, si eran sorprendidos esta noche dos semanas de meticulosa planificación se perderían. Remus no iba a estar feliz si sus dos amigos regresaban con un nuevo castigo sobre sus hombros, puntos perdidos y el rabo entre las piernas. En esta ocasión, no podrían mostrarse inocentes, porque traían consigo la evidencia.

Ambos respiraron tranquilos cuando los murmullos del desagradable hombre se desvanecieron en la distancia. Pero ese no era su día ―o noche―, de suerte. A tan solo unos minutos para alcanzar la entrada de la sala común, se encontraron cara a cara con la jefa de casa. Eso no habría sido un problema si la capa los pudiera cubrir por completo, no habría sido un problema si ellos hubiesen tenido consigo el mapa todavía incompleto que se encontraba en esos precisos momentos en el escritorio de Remus, siendo completado por él y Peter. No habría sido un problema si James no se hubiese tropezado ―solo Merlín sabe cómo―, y caído de bruces al suelo, arrastrando a Sirius consigo.

Definitivamente habría sido menos vergonzoso si McGonagall no los hubiese encontrado uno sobre el otro en el suelo, en una posición vergonzosa.

―¡¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes dos revolcándose en el suelo? ―la voz indignada de la mujer hizo que Sirius (quien todavía estaba aturdido por la caída) levantara la cabeza del cuello de su amigo y al ver la mirada severa, sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados.

―¿revolcándonos? ―se escuchó la voz de James antes de que Sirius pudiera hacer algo.

Momentos más tarde, después de arreglar el mal entendido y una severa reprimenda acompañada de una semana entera de detenciones. Los chicos entraban a su habitación, una sola palabra repitiéndose sin parar en la mente de Sirius sin que él pudiera evitarlo: _revolcándose_.

* * *

><p><em>Buenos Días, los siguientes Drabbles serán publicados los días Lunes ^^<em>

_Espero que les gusten estos pequeños drabbles :)_

_saludos_


	5. Simplemente lo sabes

**Drabble 5: Simplemente lo sabes.**

_Personajes: Sirius Black, James Potter_

Aunque se esté a kilómetros de distancia, un amigo siempre sabe cuándo el otro necesita de su ayuda y apoyo. Es por eso que James no se preguntó qué fue lo que lo impulsó esa noche a salir de su cama y bajar las escaleras al primer piso. Es por eso que no dudó ni un instante antes de abrir la puerta principal. Es por eso que sintió una pulsada de dolor cuando, al otro lado, se encontró con un decaído Sirius del otro lado, acompañado de su baúl. Un Sirius que ocultaba las heridas, que aquella noche inevitable había dejado en su alma, con enojo y rabia.

Pero Sirius no podía engañar a James. Porque James conoce a Sirius como la palma de su mano. Sabe que cuando está furioso sus ojos brillan con una luz aterradora y los ángulos de su rostro parecen endurecerse aún más, dándole un aire aún parecido a la sangre y casa que tanto detesta. James sabe, que cuando Sirius intenta ocultar algo que no se siente listo para aceptar y confesar, se mordisquea inconscientemente el interior de su mejilla izquierda.

James al tener al moreno parado allí frente a la entrada, se prometió a sí mismo que desde esa noche jamás dejará que su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma, regrese a aquella horrible casa donde un pedacito de esa luz que tanto adora se apaga un poquito.

Aunque este no es el momento de sentimentalismos que harán al otro incómodo, es la hora de darle a Sirius lo que él necesita, un amigo.

―¿Qué haces allí parado sin decir nada? ―Preguntó James. ―¿Acaso no piensas ayudarme a vaciar la botella de Whisky de Fuego que mi padre guarda detrás del librero?

Los ojos de Sirius Black brillaron agradecidos al escuchar esas palabras.


	6. Inocencia

**Drabble 6: Inocencia.**

_Personajes: Merodeadores._

Los profesores estaban furiosos, la mitad de los alumnos de Slytherin se encontraban en la enfermería esperando su turno para ser atendidos por Madame Pomfrey Nada grave, pero si molesto.

En la torre de Gryffindor, específicamente en la habitación de los alumnos de sexto año, tres chicos reían descontroladamente. Cada uno de ellos incapaz de mantener la compostura al imaginar la encantadora apariencia que las serpientes debían lucir en esos momentos. Cuando, entre risas, sintieron pasos apresurados acercándose al cuarto, inmediatamente serenaron sus carcajadas y se dispusieron a jugar su papel de estudiantes inocentes incapaces de quebrar una taza.

El castaño, sacó su texto de transformaciones y un pergamino para comenzar el deber que les habían dejado esa mañana. Los otros dos se echaron cada uno sobre su respectiva cama y empezaron a conversar sobre distintas jugadas de Quidditch.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y la jefa de Gryffindor entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Los tres interrumpieron sus actividades y la miraron sobresaltados.

―¿Qué sucede profesora? ―preguntó Remus Lupin. Sus deberes quedaron olvidados sobre la almohada mientras él se ponía de pie.

La mujer no se contuvo por su aparente inocencia y comenzó a contarles de forma general los hechos mientras los acusaba, de forma poco sutil, de ser los perpetradores de la broma.

―Profesora, nosotros hemos estado toda la tarde aquí. ―contestó el prefecto después de escuchar lo que su jefa de casa tenía que decir.

Por supuesto, la profesora estaba segura que ellos eran los responsables del caos causado en la sala común de Slytherin. De alguna forma u otra, siempre eran los causantes de sus más grandes dolores de cabeza en los últimos años. Pero en esta ocasión, como en muchas otras, la profesora debió abandonar la habitación momentos después al no encontrar el más mínimo rastro de evidencia.

Horas más tarde, en su despacho, la mujer recordó la mirada inocente de Potter y Black y la insistencia del prefecto de que ni él ni sus amigos se habían metido en problemas ese día. Ella estaba segura que todo era obra de ese grupito, pero no tenía modo de comprobarlo en esta ocasión.

La profesora McGonagall nunca sabría que, en cuanto volteó para salir de la habitación de los alumnos de sexto curso, una sonrisa triunfante adornó esos no tan inocentes rostros.


	7. Lo correcto

**Drabble 7: Lo correcto**

_Personajes: Sirius Black/James Potter_

Algunas cosas pasan, no son planeadas ni esperadas. Los involucrados ignoran hasta el último minuto las señales y luego de los hechos, al mirar hacia el pasado, se preguntan cómo fueron tan idiotas para no darse cuenta antes.

―Jimmyyy ―se quejó Sirius.

―¿Qué?

Estaban sentados en el suelo de la habitación de James. Sirius llevaba viviendo una semana en la casa de los Potter, había sido una de las mejores semanas de su vida. Mucho mejor que aquella en la que planearon la Gran broma de cuarto año, mucho mejor que esa semana en que su madre estuvo una semana bajo los efectos de un hechizo enviado por uno de sus tantos enemigos. Mucho mejor que la primera semana en la que tuvieron el Mapa del merodeador listo. Sí, definitivamente, esta es la mejor semana de su vida.

―¿Tu padre no ha comprado más Whisky?

―No. ―James estaba mirando el techo con la mirada perdida. Sirius, a su lado, murmuró un par de palabras incoherentes a su lado y luego apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del de ojos avellana.

―Compremos…

―Sí, más tarde. ―contestó sin real interés.

―¿James?

―¿Qué?

James giró su cabeza para poder observar de reojo al moreno, este lo miraba fijamente, la duda grabada en sus ojos grises.

―¿Qué pasa Canuto? ―preguntó nuevamente james, cuando él usaba el apodo de Sirius en privado, siempre era porque se sentía inquieto y deseaba apaciguar sus inseguridades, y de paso las de Sirius, con el nombre que solo cuatro pueden entender.

Sirius se enderezó, removiendo si cabeza del hombro del otro, su mirada estaba ahora fija en sus manos, en un breve e inusual instante de inseguridad que no era normal de Sirius Black, el Gamberro de Hogwarts. Suspirando, levantó su mirada y la fijó en la del otro.

―Gracias.

Se miraron largamente, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse o a decir algo más. James sentía que ese "gracias" no era porque él aceptó comprar más Whisky: sabía que, en parte, era porque había recibido al otro en la casa sin preguntas indagadoras. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que ese "gracias" iba mucho más allá. Mucho, mucho más allá de la última semana.

Los ojos de Sirius tenían una suavidad en ellos que James nunca antes había visto. Observando al otro, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y su boca se resecaba. Una necesidad desconocida se apoderó de él. James no supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron de esta forma, simplemente observándose. Solamente fue consciente como una pequeña y tímida vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo "_bésalo_". Y le obedeció.

Era como debía ser.


End file.
